


Not So Alone Anymore

by Zee_impala_angel



Series: Alone Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Other, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_impala_angel/pseuds/Zee_impala_angel
Summary: You find your angel doing research and intend to distract him.





	Not So Alone Anymore

You awoke to the soft sounds of your own quiet breathing, the faint buzzing of calm fizzing through your limbs pulling a smile from your lips. You were almost certain you had bruises, proof of his fingers roaming your body all along your chest, thighs, and shoulders; at least you hoped there were. Sighing, you pulled your pillow closer to your face. The slow movement awakened the sting of sore muscles scattered along your body as memories of the night before flew through your mind. You smiled into your pillow. 

Opening your eyes you were greeted with an empty angel sized space. Reaching out you could tell that he hadn't been gone long. You ran your fingers along the empty space smiling as more memories ran across your vision. It wasn't how you imagined your first time with Castiel would be, but damn if you hadn't loved every moment of it. 

Starting to feel cold from your state of undress, you climbed out of bed. There was no sign of Castiel's clothes that you had thrown across the room during your night of incredible bliss. If you had to guess, he was probably doing more research; damn Lucifer and his kid. 

Walking up to your dresser, you glanced at yourself in the mirror. Just as you had expected, your chest, shoulders, and neck were covered in bruises. Gently swiping a finger across the one over your pulse point, you smiled. Memories of Castiel above you, driving you mad with desire. Every gentle touch that turned rough. Every bite that turned into a soft kiss. Every whisper that shifted into a moan.

That angel was going to be the death of you. 

Smiling, you slipped on a pair of sweats and a tank top deciding to quest for your angel.

**~~**

It didn't take long for your eyes to spot a very specific tan trenchcoat standing at the war table. His back was to you but you could still make out his arms crossed in front of him, one hand covering his mouth in deep concentration. You could almost picture his eyebrows scrunched up, eyes squinting as he studied the board of notes in front of him. 

Quietly sneaking forward, you snuck up behind him. His shoulders tensed as you slowly climbed onto the table and crawled towards him. Of course, he knew you were there but you still wanted to play. Lifting up onto your knees, you wrapped your arms around him, covering his eyes. 

"Guess who?" You whispered right against his ear, putting on the most seductive voice you could. 

He paused, tilting his head in that classic Castiel way. “Is this a game?” 

You giggled. “Yes”. 

"Well…" he started, leaning back against the table, “the Winchesters are both gone and have yet to return. The warding is still up and functioning…" You chuckled, leaning your head against the space between his shoulder blades. "…so that leaves only one person." You lowered your arms as he turned, lifting your head to meet his eyes. "Y/N."

Giggles escaped you as he leaned down for a kiss, his hands gripping your hips as you shuffled closer. The feeling of his lips was soft against yours, pulling you in with every push, every pull as if his very essence was cradling you into his arms. He wasn't pushing for more and neither were you, just wanting to drown in the feel of each other. Your fingers wrapped around his coat as if to keep yourself grounded from the emotional high building up inside. A part of you just knew you had entered a new chapter in your life; A chapter that was dedicated to the angel standing in front of you.

Pulling away you sighed, opening your eyes. His ocean blue eyes stared back, his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes as his thumbs stroked the fabric over your hips. "You're such a dork." 

His smile faltered just a little, eyes scrunching in slight confusion. He always looked so cute when confused. "That's a good thing, right?"

You ran your hands up and down his arms, giggling. "Yes, it's a good thing." He smiled again. 

"So…" You asked, leaning back to sit down on the table, legs dangling on either side of him, "any closer in figuring out the whole 'Lucifer has a child now' drama?" 

Castiel took a step back, looking over and frowning at his board. Your fingers itched with the need to touch him, to cuddle up to him and listen to his heartbeat (if he had one?) since you hadn't had the chance last night. A longing ached in your chest, a feeling you had never come to know before. 

"No. Kelly Klein continues to evade me." He dropped his head and sighed. "I don't know what else to do." 

That was all you needed to hear, reaching out for him and wrapping your fingers into the fabric of his coat pulling him back between your legs. He went willingly, dropping his head onto your shoulder as you carded your fingers through the hair on the back of his head. You slipped your other arm in his coat and jacket, running circles into his back, the only fabric between him and your fingers being an undershirt and button up. 

"It'll work itself out, I know it will. She can only hide for so long." He said nothing, leaving you to continue rubbing shapes into his back and scratching the back of his head. When your fingers reached his shoulder blades he pushed in closer to you, turning his head to bury his face in your neck.

If there was one moment you wished could last forever, it would be this one. Holding your angel, loving him with every fiber of your being. Being someone he could turn to, trust in. Nothing could tear you away from him, not even Lucifer's love child. He sighed and chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around you. 

"What?" You asked curiosity peaked in interest. He chuckled again and took a deep breath, slowly releasing it against your neck. You did your best to suppress a shiver.

"You smell like sex." 

You sighed and laughed. "I can't imagine why."

He kissed your neck right above a bruise that was already there, a wave of sensations and memories flowing back through you as he made his way down your neck, kissing each mark as he went. "I should heal these for you." 

"No!" You practically shouted in disagreement. 

He pulled back to look at you. "Do you like them?" 

Nodding in answer, you tilted your head more allowing him better access. You gasped, curling your toes in, as he bit down on fresh skin working a new bruise amongst the old. Fingers dug into his back as you lost yourself in the moment. You wouldn't be surprised if the Winchesters came back and wondered what kind of fight you had gotten into. 

Once he was satisfied with the new mark he left you, he kissed his way back up your neck to your lips. You moaned into his mouth as your lips collided, warmth building in your gut as images of what could come next played through your mind. What you wouldn't give for a round, what was it, 9? 10? It didn't matter, you just wanted him again. Better yet, you wanted to explore more of what he was capable of.

Using every bit of strength you had, you pulled away, gasping for breath. Damn this angel. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked, also breathing heavy. 

You nodded, swallowing hard before meeting his questioning gaze. "Y-yeah. I was just….what was it that you did last night?" He quirked his head in question. "You know, with the…" How could you explain what it was you had felt? "…invisible…hand?"

His questioning gaze slowly turned to a dark smirk. Dropping his hands to your ass, he gripped tight causing an involuntary moan to slip past your lips. "That was my grace. I can project it outwards to do as I please." Squeezing your ass, he chuckled. "Did you enjoy it?" 

You blinked up at him. His grace? His actual, given from God, angel power grace? Used to help you orgasm? Not just any orgasm but the greatest series of orgasms you had ever experienced in your life? That grace?

You nodded slowly, looking back up into his eyes and smirking. "I loved it." He slid his hands into the back of your sweats. "What other sexy angel powers you got hidden in there?" 

You slipped your own hands up his side, sliding his coat and jacket off his shoulders.  
He smiled that oh so seductive smirk as he freed his hands from your pants and stepped away from you.

“Y/N, I need to find Kelly Klein.”

Studying his face, you smirked. “You don't sound very convincing.”

His smile shifted as he chucked his coat and jacket under the table. You suppressed a whimper, body buzzing with excitement at the possibilities of what he could do to you. As if he was reading your mind, the feeling of something sliding along your inner thigh made you jump.

“Was that okay?” The suddenly very shy angel asked as the feeling immediately disappeared. 

“Yea, yes it's fine,” you rushed out, “I was just surprised is all.”

He seemed to nod in understanding, taking a small step closer to you. The warmth returned against your thigh, slowly making its way along the side and up towards your hips. You closed your eyes, wrapping your arms around his neck as the angel returned his lips to your neck. Starting at the junction between your jaw and neck, he oh so slowly left a trail of soft kisses. The sensations mixed with the warmth still climbing up your sides sent a shiver down your spine. You scratched your fingers against the tiny hairs on the back of his neck as your heart rate picked. 

Dropping your jaw, you let out a shaky breath at the overstimulation. “Cas…” You whispered, unsure of what you even wanted.

The warmth climbing your sides started gravitating inwards, moving over your breasts. Your head dropped back as a moan escaped your lips. 

“Oh my fucking god.” You were breathing heavy now, a smile almost morphing into laughter. 

How was he doing this to you?

The rumble of a laugh vibrated against your collar bone. 

“What?” You laughed through heavy breaths, leaning back to catch your angels eyes. 

He met your gaze, crinkles evident as he smiled brightly and, dare you say, lovingly? “You're doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

The warmth climbed up your neck before cradling your face. His hands slipped back to your hips, thumbs stroking just underneath your shirt. A different kind of warmth filled your chest.

“Praying to me.”

Biting your lip, you looked away. “Sorry.”

Gently, the warmth guided your head to look back at him. “Don't be.” Ever so slowly, his lips met yours in a soft kiss. “I feel closer to you when you do.”

Well fuck. 

Reading between the lines, that had almost felt like a love confession. This early? Could it be possible? Could angels really love humans?

“Yes.”

You froze. “Y-yes what?”

He lifted his hands to cradle your face for real. “Yes, angels can love humans.”

You kept his gaze for a long time, eyes moving back and forth between his. Did he…

The sound of the angel's phone going off made you jump. He slipped his hand in his pocket to retrieve the phone. Looking at the name he frowned.

“It's the Winchesters.”

You frowned. They usually only called when something was wrong or they needed help. You nodded towards the phone. “Answer it.”

He lifted the phone to his ear, still keeping his body pressed against yours. For some reason, you couldn't help but feel relieved. 

“Hello, Dean.”

…

“What are the details?”

…

“That doesn't fit anything angel related, I'm sorry.”

…

“No, I haven't found her yet.”

…

“Yes, I'm with her now.”

…

This time he looked at you. “Dean says hi.”

You smiled. “Tell him to buy shower curtains while he's out.”

He frowned in confusion. “Dean wants to know why.”

You leaned forward towards the phone against Castiel's ear. “Because a girl needs her privacy, Dean.” You semi-shouted.

Castiel grins. “Dean says ‘whatever’.”

You chuckled.

Castiel looked away, very focused on the call again. “Yes, Dean. I will.”

…

“Goodbye.”

You wrapped your hands around the angel's waist as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. “Everything okay?” You asked.

He nodded. “Seems to be, for now.”

“Good.”

He smiled, hands returning to your hips. “I really do need to keep working.”

You sighed heavily, dropping your head against his chest. “Fiiiiiiine. I suppose saving the world is more important right now than one human's silly needs.”

He kissed your head before pulling back. “They're not silly. But they are time-consuming.”

You laughed out loud. “Hey now, I'm not the one that takes my sweet time on foreplay.”

He frowned, tilting his head once again. “Is that not good?”

Hoping off the table you crowded into his space to steal a kiss. “Oh it's good, I'm just blaming you for taking too long.”

“But taking too long is good, right?”

You laughed again. “You know, for someone who struggles with reading jokes and humorous body language, you're incredibly good at reading sexual desire.”

Castiel straightened. “Sarcasm is confusing, sex isn't.”

You bit your lip. As much as you wanted to explore EXACTLY what that meant, you suppose you had distracted him for long enough. Plus, it would give you time to make a list of the things that could mean for future you.

“Well,” you breathed, “on that note, I'll leave you be. I need to take a shower anyway.”

He leaned down to kiss you, that warmth filling your chest again. “I'll be here.”

With that, you forced yourself to turn away and headed towards your bedroom again. This thing that you had with the angel, it was just beginning. A voice in the back of your head let you know a conversation was going to be needed between the two of you, but it was fairly quiet at the moment. For now, you could get away with just having some fun and pointedly ignoring that possible love confession from your angel. 

Maybe sex had the same effects on angels as it did humans? Make them feel in love when their body got what it wanted? Surely love meant something different to him than to humans. Surely he couldn't love you so soon.

Gathering the things you needed from your room, you headed back to the showers. Hopefully, this shower could end the same way as last night. You only hoped.


End file.
